


In which Rose is the Doctor and Loki is her human companion

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who, Roski - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Run!” she says, her dark hair and black leather jacket shining, and grabs his hand. He follows, fear and exhilaration raising his heartbeat. And it begins.

She’s broken, and so is he. He betrayed his family, and she killed her people, and they both hide it, holding it inside, punishing themselves. It’s what they deserve.

It isn’t until she takes him to see the end of his world, billions of years from his present, that either of them gives. They’re watching it burn, the Earth, and it hurts him, she can see it. She can feel it. For the first time in a long time, she feels something, something besides her own pain and guilt and rage. Something besides the fire and the pain of the Time War. 

She tells him, that day, once they’re back in his present.

“My planet’s dead. It’s gone.”

“What about your people?”

“I’m a Time Lady. I’m the last of ‘em. They’re all gone. I’m the only survivor. I’m left travelling on my own… because there’s no one else.” 

He doesn’t say anything at first, because he understands. He’s lost everyone too. And it’s his fault. He’s alone as well. But maybe not anymore.

He slips his hand into hers, and she looks up at him, her brown eyes meeting his blue.

“There’s me.”

&&&

They travel, they save worlds, they learn about each other. She discovers that under his pain and rage, there’s compassion. When she’s lost, angry beyond reason, ready to murder a lone Dalek, he stops her. And that’s what she needs. Someone to stop her. He helps her uncover herself, helps lessen her guilt. They heal each other.

When he begs her to go back in time, to see his family that he’s lost, she obliges, though she knows it won’t end well. And when it doesn’t, when he breaks down and tells her the truth, how they hurt him, and how he betrayed them in turn, she just holds his hand.

“My people,” she says softly, wiping the tears from his face as he looks up at her. “I killed them. In a war. It was the only way to stop it.”

He looks at her, and there’s pain and understanding and love in his eyes, and they reach for each other. They stay there, wrapped in each other’s arms, knowing that they’re not alone. Not anymore.

&&&

She realizes how she feels when they’re in Downing Street.

“I could save the world but lose you.”

She can’t lose him, she can’t, and it’s this determination to save him, to keep him with her, that tells her.

She loves him. Loki. The broken man who fixed her.

&&&

A few billion years later it’s this love that makes her send him away. They’re on Satellite 5, and she can’t see a way out. And he doesn’t ask for one. He’s too good for that. So good, that she can’t let him die. The universe needs him more than it needs her. She needs him to be alive, even if she can’t.

So she tricks him, sends him away in the TARDIS.

She should have known he wouldn’t listen.

He comes back, glowing black and gold, the Bad Wolf. He ends the War, the War that’s plagued her for so long. He saves the world. He saves her.

“I want you safe. My Doctor.”

But it’s killing him, and she can’t let that happen, not for anything.

“I think you need a doctor.”

She kisses him, and it’s light and life and death and birth.

She kisses him, and it kills her.

“You were fantastic, Loki. And you know what? So was I.”

He’s terrified as she glows all gold; he can’t lose her, not after all this. Not when he loves her so much.

It stops suddenly, and she emerges, new. Her dark hair turned blonde, her pale skin now all pink and yellow. 

Like a rose, he thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

She’s so different, and it scares him. His Doctor, is she gone? He honestly doesn’t know, and she’s asleep, this new Doctor, and she won’t wake up, and he sits at her bedside, his heart feeling frozen and unsure.

But when he needs her, she’s there, and that’s how he knows it’s her. She’d never leave him. Not even death can take her away. When she saves the Earth from the Sycorax, she gives him a tongue-touched grin, and his heart is warm again, because she’s alive, she’s so alive.

And it’s different, because she’s different. She’s all light and words and laughter, blonde hair and a million words a minute and joy, and it carries over to him. Loki’s never been this happy, he thinks, as they lay on apple grass on New Earth, the new man and his new new Doctor. He holds her hand and it’s different in his, but the same somehow.

He catches glimpses of the old her when he’s in danger, when he’s possessed by the last human, when he’s threatened by a werewolf. The Oncoming Storm. The part of her that will stop at nothing to keep him safe, to keep him with her.

It scares her, sometimes, how much she needs him. She changed for him, she knows. She chose it, she chose to give her life for him. And that’s shaped who she is now. She’s so much better. She was so alone, and he made her better. And she thanks him silently every day for saving her.

&&&

She almost loses it when the Wire takes his face.

“They left him where?”

“Just… in the street.”

“The street. They left him in the street. They took his face, and just chucked him out and left him in the street. And as a result, that makes things… simple. Very, very simple. Do you know why?”

“No.” 

“Because now, Detective Inspector, there is now power on this earth that can stop me!” 

And there isn’t. She fights and she climbs and she wins, and when she finds him, when she runs to him and she can see his face and feel his arms around her, something breaks inside her and she’s so scared, so scared that she’ll lose him again, and she can’t, she just can’t.

That night she won’t let him leave her side, and he doesn’t try to. It’s late, and she looks at him, her hand cupping his face, and her eyes fill with tears.

“They tried to take you from me.”

“They can’t,” he says, eyes blazing, and she kisses him, and it’s sunlight and fire and something cold, an icy fear and foreboding that she tries to push away, holding on to his warmth, to the warmth he brings in her.

&&&

She remembers this night when she’s dangling over the dark pit, trying to find the right words.

“If you see Loki, tell him…”

Even now, she can’t say it. Because the words aren’t enough. There aren’t enough words, not in English, not in Gallifreyan, not anywhere. And she thinks of how she’s better with him, and how he looks at her, and their hands intertwined, and she knows.

“Oh, he knows.”

She faces the Devil, and she’s not afraid, not at all, because she knows he’s there, and he’ll always find a way back to her. Not even Satan can stop that.

“Well, I’ve seen a lot of this universe. I’ve seen fake gods and bad gods and demi-gods and would-be gods. I’ve had the whole pantheon. But if I believe in one thing… just one thing… I believe in him!” 

And she’s right, he’s there, he’s alive, he’s so alive, and they run to each other, a tangle of arms and legs and mouths. He feels like he’s overflowing, and he’s kissing her, and she’s everything, all of time and space and everything in the universe he’s ever needed and ever will.

&&&

“How long are you gonna stay with me?”

“Forever.”

&&&

Not long after, it’s Torchwood Tower and Daleks and Cybermen, and she can’t let him die, she never would before and she won’t now, not for anything. So she sends him away, just as he proclaims he’ll never leave her.

“I made my choice a long time ago, and I’m never gonna leave you!”

And he’s gone.

But she should know he won’t let her do that, just like he didn’t last time. So he comes back. And she’s relieved, she is, because she doesn’t know what she’d do without him, this broken man who fixed her.

Everything’s all right, the monsters falling into the void, and they’re holding on, as they always have, holding on together.

But he can’t hold on.

He falls, and she loses him.

All that’s left is a blank wall, and she’s lost, her hand touching the white space, her body shaking as she feels herself snap in half, as she realizes it’s over, he’s gone. She’s lost him.

On the other side, a whole universe away, he shouts, his eyes tearing, bloody fists beating on the wall.

“Take me back! Please!”

He sinks down to the floor, and there’s people around him, but he can’t hear anything but the roaring in his ears, the blood pounding, his heart twisting in his chest. He’s alone again. And so is she.

&&&

She calls to him, and he listens, following her voice.

He stands on the beach, Bad Wolf Bay, sick irony, and suddenly she’s there.

He reaches for her, but he goes through her.

She’s in the TARDIS, she says. Burning up a sun to say goodbye.

“Will I ever see you again?”

“You can’t,” she says, her eyes full.

He closes his eyes, and he knows this is it, he’s gonna lose her, and it’s all he can do to stay standing. The tears start.

“What about you? What are you gonna do?”

“Same old life. Last of the Time Lords.”

He sees her alone, again, on the TARDIS, and his heart clenches.

“On your own?”

She nods.

He knows it’s almost over, and he’s suddenly so afraid, so unsure of everything.

“I—”

She looks at him, her brown eyes shining, and he says it.

“I love you.”

“Quite right, too,” she says, her voice cracking as she tries to smile. “And I suppose, if it’s my last chance to say it… Loki—“

She fades away, and she’s gone, her words lost in the wind, lost in time, and he falls, his knees buckling into the sand. He lets out a yell, his voice cracking, his eyes overflowing. She’s gone.

Back on the TARDIS, she stands alone, tears running down her face, holding herself steady on the console.

“I love you,” she whispers.


End file.
